


A Hunter And His Angel

by xxDestielFTWxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Cas, Castiel in the Bunker, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hand Holding during Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious!Sam, Rimming, Romance, Shower Sex, Top!Cas, Topping from the Bottom, Wink!kink, bottom!Dean, top!dean, virgin!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDestielFTWxx/pseuds/xxDestielFTWxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fanfiction following the development of Dean and Cas' relationship and their life in the bunker with Sam and Kevin. Mainly fluff with a lot of smut thrown in.</p>
<p>Cas surprises the brothers by dropping into their room unconsciously, and Dean is worried about his angel. Fluffy smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fan fic ever and I'm really nervous about posting it! Set post season 8, just that they've managed to close the gates to hell. Dean, Cas, Sam and Kevin live in the bunker together, Sam is fine and Cas is still an angel. Some crap (like Metatron) will probably never be mentioned in this story. Just a few chapters of Destiel fluff/smut. No angst at all.  
> Also, I'm from Germany; sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! Feel free to point them out to me, please.

Sam and Dean had just finished a case and were getting ready to leave their motel room and head back to the bunker, when suddenly Castiel popped into the room and just collapsed onto the floor in an unconscious heap.

Dean, who had been lying on his bed, waiting for Sam to finish packing his things, jumped up and hurried over to the blue eyed angel.

“Cas! What the hell? Are you ok dude?” he asked as he sank down on his knees next to Castiel.

When there was no answer from his angel, Dean threw a worried glance at his brother, who stood at Cas’ other side. With a sigh, Dean picked the unconscious angel up in his arms and carried him to his bed, where he carefully laid him down on the blankets. Then he inspected the angel for injuries, but couldn’t find any.

The green eyed hunter sat down on a chair next to the bed, his eyes fixated onto his friend. He sighed again. He wanted desperately to do something to help the angel but as long as he didn’t know what exactly was wrong with him, he couldn’t do anything but sit here and watch over him. It hurt him to see his best friend like that and he would do anything to help him.

XXX

They hadn’t seen Cas in a few days because he was very busy up in heaven, and Dean had been on edge all the time. He’d missed the angel instantly after he’d left and he always felt as if Cas took a part of Dean with him whenever he did so.

The hunter knew he’d some sort of feelings for his guardian angel for a long time now, but he’d struggled to admit it even to himself at first, mostly because he’d always considered himself straight.

Also, he was afraid of rejection. He wasn’t sure if Cas felt anything more than friendship towards him, despite everything he’d done for the hunter.

XXX

Dean startled out of his thoughts when Sam called his name several times. He blinked and looked up at his little brother.

“What is it, Sam?” he asked wearily.

“Well, since it looks like we have to stay a little longer, I’ll just go get some food and a second room”, Sam explained.

Dean just nodded weakly and Sam grabbed the Impala’s keys and left him alone with his sleeping angel.

Sam returned twenty minutes later, Dean and Cas still exactly like he’d left them. He handed his brother a bag with food and the car keys and went to his own room.

Dean stayed in his chair by the bed and ate a burger and some pie. Then he continued waiting for Cas to wake up, but eventually fell asleep himself.

XXX

Two hours later, he woke up again, his head lying next to Cas’ arm onto the sheets in a slightly uncomfortable position. He glanced up to find huge blue eyes staring back at him and he sat upright in an instant, breathing a sigh of relief at the angel’s consciousness.

“Cas”, he breathed, “how are you, man? You kinda scared the shit outta me earlier.”

“I’m sorry I startled you, Dean. It’s just…my work in heaven is quite exhausting and I’ve drained myself pretty much. I figured it would be the safest for me to stay with you for a few hours and rest, but apparently flying here drained my mojo completely. However, I just needed to rest. I do feel much better now”, he stated matter-of-factly.

Dean instantly felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he heard the angel’s words. A wave of relief washed over him, and before he even knew what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed Cas tentatively.

Just as he realized what he was doing and started to pull away, the blue eyed angel tangled his fingers into Dean’s hair and held him down, kissing him back slowly.

It was pretty obvious that Cas had never done something like this before, but he catched up quickly and opened his mouth almost immediately as Dean probed the seam of his lips with his tongue. They explored each other’s mouths with their tongues until the hunter had to break the kiss due to lack of oxygen. Cas made a little disappointed sound before looking up at Dean wide-eyed.

“I wasn’t aware you reciprocated my feelings towards you. I really hoped you would.”

“Well, now you know”, Dean answered with a smirk.

“I’m glad”, the dark haired angel said before pulling Dean down for another kiss.

Dean got out of the chair and straddled Cas without breaking the kiss. He ran his fingers through that incredibly soft, raven hair, messing it up even more. His lips left the angel’s and he started to kiss down his jaw and neck, leaving small bruises in his wake. Cas moaned softly beneath him. Dean sat up shortly to get rid of his t-shirt and Cas started to stroke his slender hands across his muscular chest and stomach. The hunter let himself enjoy the attention briefly before he began to work at the angel’s shirt buttons. After every button he leaned down to kiss the newly exposed skin. He then motioned for Cas to sit up slightly so he could slip the trench coat, suit jacket and button-down from his arms and throw them onto the floor.

Dean took one of Cas’ nipples between his lips, suckling lightly, and the angel writhed underneath him, moaning softly. After a few moments, Dean moved on to the other nipple and laved it with his mouth and tongue, before sitting back up to admire the sight of the man beneath him.

“You’re gorgeous”, he whispered, while leaning down to kiss his angel. Cas kissed him back eagerly, tangling his tongue with Dean’s, until the hunter had to come up for air, panting. He then got off the bed to remove Cas’ pants and boxers and Cas gasped as his erection was finally freed from its confinements. The hunter went to his duffle bag and retrieved a bottle of lube, before returning to the bed and settling down between Cas’ legs.

“You sure ‘bout this?” he asked caringly. The angel nodded without even a second of hesitation. Dean chuckled at his eagerness and squeezed an adequate amount of lube onto his fingers. He kissed the blue-eyed man again while reaching down and circling his tight hole with one lubed-up finger. Cas’ breath hitched when Dean’s digit breached the ring of muscle and slid in to the first knuckle. Dean paused, letting him adjust to the feeling, before sliding the finger in deeper. When Cas started writhing underneath him, Dean gently pushed in a second finger and began to move them in and out of the angel carefully, scissoring them apart. Cas moaned loudly and soon fucked himself back onto Dean’s fingers, trying to force them even deeper. The hunter added a third finger and Cas groaned in pleasure.

Cas whimpered and bucked his hips when Dean pulled the fingers out, the blissful pleasure suddenly gone. Dean moved Cas’ legs so they were draped over his shoulders, his ass lifted off the mattress. He gripped the angel’s hips and swiped his tongue over the loosened entrance. Cas keened and gripped the sheets tight, his knuckles turning white. Dean then pushed his tongue in as deep as possible, plunging it in and out of Cas’ hole. The angel stifled a scream when he sealed his lips around the opening and sucked greedily.

He stopped after a minute and inserted a single finger next to his tongue instead. He moved it around, searching for the angel’s prostate. He knew he found it when Cas bucked his hips and moaned loudly, and Dean rubbed his finger over it a few times before pressing it against the sensitive bump _hard_ , until it pulsed beneath his fingertip. Cas cried out in pleasure and clenched around Dean’s finger. Dean continued the strong pressure onto his prostate, licking around Cas’ swollen rim, and the angel’s hands scrabbled for purchase as his whole body seized up and he came for the first time in his existence, untouched, and so hard he blacked out for a few moments as his orgasm ebbed off slowly.

When Cas came to, Dean was hovering above him, running his clean hand over his cheek and through his hair gently. He smiled softly down at his angel as he opened his eyes and locked his gaze with Dean’s.

“You ok, angel?” he asked, just a tiny hint of worry in his low voice.

“I’m…yes, Dean. That was very…intense”, he panted, still a little out of breath.

“Yeah, I figured”, Dean chuckled against the angel’s lips as he leaned down for a gentle kiss. Cas responded slow and a bit sluggish, due to his still totally fucked-out state and Dean continued the kiss until the angel regained some of his strength and reciprocated more forcefully.

The drying come between their chests became uncomfortable at some point, and Cas worked his mojo to clean them up. Dean grinned and started kissing down Cas’ jaw and neck, occasionally sucking a small bruise to the pale skin.  
Dean was almost painfully hard by now, but he wanted to make this last, make it special for Cas. He ran his hands all over his angel’s lean body while kissing down his chest, mapping out every inch of skin he could reach.

“Dean, please”, Cas groaned, hips thrusting upwards, his new erection sliding against Dean’s. They both moaned at the feeling and they thrust against each other a few more times before Dean pulled away and sat up. He grabbed the lube and squirted some into his palm, spreading it across his rock hard cock and hissing at the coolness of it. He then pushed three fingers into Cas’ orgasm-loose hole again and scissored them apart, checking his readiness. The angel moved his hips against his fingers, eyes halfway closed and gasping quietly.

Dean pulled his fingers out after a few thrusts and Cas whimpered at the loss. The hunter lowered himself gently over Cas, covering his body with his own and supporting himself on his forearms. He gripped the angel’s hands, which were lying beside his head, and looked deep into his eyes, watching for any signs of pain as he pushed slowly into his lover.

“Am I hurting you, angel?” Dean asked caringly. Cas shook his head and he moaned at the feeling of Dean’s thick cock entering him. His eyes rolled back in his head and he grasped Dean’s hands tightly as the hunter bottomed out inside of him.

Cas felt amazing, his tight heat wrapped around Dean so perfectly. He didn’t move for a moment, letting them both adjust to the sensations, before he pulled out slowly and pushed right back in just as slow. He eventually built a lazy love-making rhythm, his thrusts slow and deep and long. Cas whispered his name constantly, interspersed with small moans.

He wrapped his legs around his hunter’s waist, and the new angle caused the head of Dean’s cock to brush over his still overly sensitive prostate. Cas gasped and his grip on Dean’s fingers tightened again. Dean hit his sweet spot with every thrust now, pulling breathy moans and whispered gasps of his name from the angel’s mouth.

They never broke eye contact during their gentle love-making, green locked onto blue the whole time. It was the most intimate they had ever been with another being and they both enjoyed the intimacy. It was in this moment, buried deep inside of Cas and drowning in his oh-so-blue eyes, when it hit Dean like a freight train. He stilled his movements almost completely and Cas made a small sound of displeasure.

“I-I love you, Cas”, Dean said, never breaking his gaze from his angel’s. Cas’ eyes watered immediately as he saw nothing but pure love and honesty in his lover’s eyes.

“I love you too, Dean”, he replied softly, a single tear running down his cheek. Dean let go of one of his hands and wiped it away, before clasping their hands together once more and starting to thrust into Cas gently again.

After their confessions, it didn’t took Cas long to archive orgasm for the second time, and he came with a long, high-pitched moan of _‘Deaaaan’_ , his dick spurting come into the nearly non-existent space between their abdomens. He shuddered with overstimulation as Dean continued hitting his prostate on every thrust and his muscles fluttered and clenched around Dean’s cock, massaging him, and he too couldn’t take it anymore. He buried himself inside his lover as deep as possible and came with a strangled cry of Cas’ name, filling the angel up with his come. He easily counted this one as the best orgasm of his life, every sensation heightened by the pure love and happiness he felt at that moment.

With the last of his strength, Dean managed to pull out of Cas and flop onto the bed beside him, rather than collapsing on top of his lover. They were both still panting, trying to control their breathing. Dean turned his head to look at Cas. The angel stared right back and Dean gave him a small smile, then he rolled out of bed with a groan to retrieve the blanket from the ground, where it had landed at some point during the last hours.

Cas worked his mojo again to clean them up but didn’t move even the tiniest bit apart from that, body completely slack and melted into the mattress. Dean climbed back onto the bed, lay on his side facing Cas and pulled the blanket up to his chest.

“C’mere”, he said, lifting one edge of the blanket for Cas to slip underneath it. He pulled the angel against his chest, spooning up behind him and wrapping his arms tightly around Cas’ waist and chest.

“Love ya”, he whispered into the angel’s dark hair and pressed a kiss to his neck. Cas snuggled even closer to him, murmuring a sleepy-sounding _‘I_ _love you_ _too’._ The hunter closed his eyes and fell asleep minutes later, while Cas was perfectly happy with resting in his lover’s gentle embrace until Dean would wake up again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows up right after the first chapter. Just fluff and smut without real plot, I'd say.

Dean woke up to someone pressing soft kisses all over his face and neck. At first, he startled, trying to grasp a clear thought through his sleep-hazed mind. He opened his eyes and looked into bright blue ones.

_Cas_.

The memory of last night came back instantly and Dean smiled at his angel before giving him a short good-morning kiss.

“Mornin’ Babe”, he whispered against Cas’ lips and wrapped his arms tighter around his slim waist, pulling him closer.

“Good morning, Dean”, Cas answered and leaned in for another kiss, deeper and more demanding than the last. He rolled on top of Dean, straddling him, as their kiss grew gradually more heated. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth when the hunter ran his hands down his back and between his cheeks, circling the still somewhat stretched opening.

Just then, someone knocked on their door. Dean groaned in displeasure as Cas rolled off of him to lie beside him again.

“Hey Dean, it’s me”, Sam called through the door. “Are you up yet?”

“No”, Dean called back and he could practically sense his brother’s bitch face through the wood of the door.

“Is Cas ok?” came the next question from Sam.

“Yes, very much so”, Dean answered with a smirk at his angel, who grinned at him broadly.

“Good. Can we get going soon?”

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam always wanted to go as soon as possible. It was just 9 a.m. by now and Dean really wanted to spend some more quality time with Cas.

“I’m gonna take a shower, then we’ll come to your room.”

“Ok, it’s five doors down the hall. Hurry up, I’m hungry.” Oh god, always bitching about being hungry and then he eats nothing except a _salad_ , Dean thought. As if that helps against _hunger_.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll try”, he said and he heard Sam huff in annoyance before he stomped down the hall to his own room.

Dean reluctantly untangled himself from his lover and got up from the bed with a groan. He picked up some fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom. In the doorway he stopped and turned around again.

“You comin’?” he asked Cas.

“Why? I don’t need to shower”, he answered matter-of-factly from somewhere underneath the pile of blankets on the bed.

“I wasn’t exactly thinking about just _a shower_ , Cas”, Dean said suggestively, smirking at his angel as he looked at Dean from the bed. An expression of understanding dawned on his handsome face and suddenly he was standing behind Dean in the bathroom. Dean turned and chuckled.

“So eager, aren’t we?” he said teasingly and leaned in to kiss his angel briefly before turning the water on and adjusting its temperature. He got under the spray and motioned for Cas to join him, then he squeezed some shampoo into his hands and started working it into the angel’s dark hair. At first, Cas looked at him as if he wanted to say something like _‘You know that I don’t need to wash my hair, Dean’_ but then he decided that it was a rather nice feeling and even let out a small moan when Dean massaged his scalp gently.

The hunter pushed Cas under the spray to get rid of the suds and soaped himself up in the meantime. Cas then returned the favor and washed his hair as well. After that, Dean turned to face him and kissed him deeply and passionately, slipping his tongue between his lover’s easily parting lips. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, pressing himself flush against him. The hunter’s hands traveled downwards, his fingertips rubbing over Cas’ hole, and the angel bucked his hips, both of them moaning at the friction as their erections slid against each other.

When Dean’s finger found his entrance again, it immediately sunk in to the second knuckle, the angel already stretched and ready to go. He pulled away from their kiss and looked at Cas questioningly.

“I figured we don’t have the time for you to do it the normal way, so I just worked my ‘mojo’ on myself. But I do regret our lack of time.”

Dean hummed in agreement and made Cas moan loudly as he sunk two fingers into his hole and scissored them apart while moving them in and out of Cas’ body. The angel thrust back against the fingers inside of him.

“Dean, I’m ready. Please, just get inside me already”, he whined.

“Uh-hu, bossy, aren’t we?” Dean asked, one eyebrow raised in amusement. Cas shot him a murderous glare and the hunter chuckled softly. He pushed Cas back against the tiled wall, lifting him up, and his lover quickly wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

Dean reached down and lined himself up and Cas immediately began to lower himself onto his thick cock, both of them moaning at the sensation. Within a minute, Dean was buried to the hilt inside his angel and the blue eyed man used his angelic strength to move himself up and down onto Dean’s length. The hunter wrapped his arms tightly around the other’s slim waist and bucked his hips to meet Cas’ every downwards thrust. He angled himself slightly different until Cas cried out in pleasure, rocking his hips more erratically, and Dean knew he’d found his prostate. He made sure to hit that same spot on every thrust and soon the angel wasn’t able to do much more than holding on and moaning Dean’s name over and over.

Dean muffled Cas’ pleasure-filled cries by kissing him sloppily. He picked up his pace a little bit and the angel tightened around him, making his hips stutter.

“Oh yes, Dean, _please_ Dean, harder, ahh...” Cas moaned constantly, and Dean complied happily, thrusting his hips upwards a little harder and faster. Dean felt himself getting close, and he leaned forward to kiss and suck at Cas’ jaw line, sucking a bruise there. The angel moaned and clenched around him, his cock leaking pre-cum. He reached down and wrapped one hand around his own length, stroking in time with Dean’s thrusts.

After just a few more strokes and thrusts, the angel came, scream muffled by Dean’s lips on his. Cas’ muscles clenched rhythmically around Dean, his inner walls pulsating as his orgasm ebbed of slowly. The hunter’s hips stuttered before he came too, spurting deep inside his lover with a deep groan.

They stayed like this in the shower until they’d both come down from their high. Dean captured his angel’s lips in a sensuous kiss before slipping out of him and Cas dropped his legs from his waist. As soon as he was standing, his knees gave out a little and Dean held him upright with his arms wrapped around Cas’ waist until he was steady. Then he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying himself off.

He got dressed, and by the time he was ready, Cas had already mojo’d himself dry and dressed. Dean stepped close for another kiss, running his fingers through those soft, dark strands of sex hair while kissing him deep and passionately. They broke apart eventually and the hunter huffed out a laugh. Cas’ hair was totally messed up, even more than usually. The angel did his adorable head-tilt and Dean just wanted to kiss him and never ever stop. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure Sam wouldn’t be too pleased about that.

_Shit. Sam_. He was most probably pissed because it took them so long to get ready. But it had totally been worth it, so Dean really couldn’t care less.

“Dean, can I ask you something?” Cas asked as they walked back into the main room and Dean started packing his things.

“Of course, Angel. What is it?”

“Are we…Can we be considered ‘boyfriends’ now? I mean, if you aren’t comfortable with the term we don’t have to use it, I just thought it would be nice to have a term for this…You know I’m not good with human customs, but isn’t that what something like this would be called by – “, Cas babbled, a blush spreading across his face, but Dean cut him off with a quick kiss.

“It’s ok, Cas. I mean, it’s kinda weird and all but I’ll get used to it eventually. So if you would like to use this term, we can do that”, he assured him.

“Yes, Dean, I would like for us to be boyfriends. I love you”, Cas said, eyes bright with love and happiness.

“Love ya too, Angel”, Dean said and gave him another brief kiss. “Come on, we have to meet Sam now.”

They went out of their room and down the hall to Sam’s, and when Dean knocked, the door immediately burst open and they were greeted with a major bitch face.

“What the hell took you that long, Dean? I’m starving!” Sam complained, his stomach growling as if to underline his words. Then he catched sight of Cas, who had just stood beside Dean and watched their conversation silently. “Hey man, glad you’re ok. What happened yesterday, anyway?”

“I drained my ‘mojo’, as you’d call it. I just needed to rest and recharge”, Cas answered matter-of-factly. Sam nodded in understanding.

“I thought you were starving, Sam. Then why are you the one who holds us up now?” Dean mocked. Sam shot him an annoyed glare.

“Right, Dean, I am starving. But you also haven’t answered my question yet. _Why did it take you that long to take a shower and pack your things???”_ he asked, arms crossed in front of his chest in annoyance. Dean turned and started to walk down the hall.

“Geez, Sam, let a guy have his good-morning shower sex, will ya?” he called over his shoulder with a smirk. Sam just rolled his eyes, clearly thinking his brother was joking. Cas had to hold back the grin that threatened to creep onto his face and followed his boyfriend towards the parking lot, Sam not far behind.

XXX

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting in the first diner on their way, Sam opposite of Dean and his angel, and ordered their breakfast. Sam and Dean ordered pancakes, while Cas, unsurprisingly, took nothing. Their waitress smiled broadly, especially at Dean, and walked away. Sam, who had noticed that his brother hadn’t returned her flirting, lifted an eyebrow at him. Dean shot him a questioning look.

“What’s up, Dean? Are you ill or something? Normally you’d hit on every pretty girl you see.”

“Nothing”, Dean answered innocently and took Cas’ hand under the table. The angel squeezed his hand briefly in response. Sam didn’t notice any of this. When their waitress came back with their food, she’d written her number onto Dean’s napkin. Cas tensed a little but the hunter didn’t spare a glance at her and he was still holding Cas’ hand beneath the tabletop, so he relaxed again.

They ate their breakfast in silence and when they got up to leave, Dean took the napkin and threw it into the wastebasket. The waitress looked disappointed, Cas looked smug and Sam was just irritated and confused as hell.

They got back into the Impala, Cas in the backseat, and started their trip back to the bunker. Dean kept glancing at Cas through the rearview mirror and every time the angel would catch his gaze and smile that tiny smile of his. It made Dean want to kiss him right then and there, but sadly that wasn’t possible. He’d have to wait four more hours until they’d be at home.

“Hey Cas, don’t you have to go back to heaven?” Sam asked eventually, twisting in his seat to look at the angel.

“No, I can stay a little longer. I have to go when I’m called back, though”, Cas answered Sam’s question, but his eyes were on Dean’s reflection in the mirror rather than on the younger Winchester.

“Oh, ok”, Sam murmured and turned back to sleep a little.

XXX

Three hours later, they stopped at a gas station because Sam had to go to the toilet. As soon as he was inside, Cas teleported himself right into Dean’s lap and the hunter gave a startled yelp. Cas leaned down and pressed their lips together forcefully, immediately slipping his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth and kissing him breathless. Dean kissed him back enthusiastically, his fingers tangling in those soft strands of raven hair, messing it up even more. Cas grabbed his shirt tightly and grinded his hips down into Dean’s and the hunter was hard in a matter of seconds.

But suddenly Cas, who had sensed Sam coming out of the building, teleported himself back into the backseat, leaving Dean gasping for air and with an almost painful hard-on in his jeans. And they still had a whole hour ahead of them. _Fuck._

Sam got into the passenger seat and looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow. “What the hell happened to you, Dean? You look like you just ran a few miles through a tornado or something.”

“I just made out with Cas while you were gone, Sammy”, Dean answered cockily. Sam sighed exasperatedly. _Those stupid Cas-jokes again_.

XXX

The rest of the drive was torture for Dean. He was painfully hard and he wanted desperately to make love to his angel right then and there. He just hoped Sam wouldn’t notice his current state, because _that_ would be truly embarrassing. Dean drove at top speed all the time to arrive at the bunker as fast as possible.

Cas, who watched him through the rearview mirror, was very much aware of his boyfriend’s arousal and he felt exactly the same way. But he also felt pretty smug because he was able to affect Dean in this way. Admittedly, Dean could do the same to him just as easily and so he waited impatiently for the end of their drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback again greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut, and Sam and Kevin find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I've considered not to post the sex scene in this chapter, because I wasn't sure if there's not a little too much smut in this series. Anyways, there's smut in this chapter and in the next one too, but then there'll actually be one without sex but with Charlie instead.

Finally back at the bunker, Dean hastily excused himself and ran off to his room. When he got there, Cas was already standing in the middle of the room, waiting for him. Dean grabbed him and kissed him hungrily, passionately. Cas responded immediately and opened his mouth for Dean’s tongue to enter. The hunter began to unbutton Cas’ white button-down and shoved it off his shoulders alongside the trench coat and suit jacket.

Then he started undoing the angel’s pants, while said angel just snapped his fingers and Dean was completely naked. He groaned as his erection was finally freed of his jeans and quickly removed the rest of Cas’ clothes, before rolling his hips against his lover’s for much needed friction. They both moaned into their kiss at the sensation.

Dean pushed his angel back towards the bed and they fell down upon it when Cas’ legs hit its edge, Dean landing on top of him. They’d undressed and made out frantically before, but as soon as they were on the bed they became a little more gentle and less desperate.

Dean’s lips left Castiel’s and he placed open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and neck. He had his hands in the angel’s hair, mussing it up even more, while Cas clawed at his back and shoulders. The hunter reached into his duffle bag, which he’d tossed beside the bed when he’d entered the room earlier and retrieved the bottle of lube. He placed it onto the sheets beside them and slid down Cas’ body, leaving soft kisses in his wake. The blue eyed man moaned and writhed underneath him, desperate for Dean to pay attention to his neglected cock.

Dean placed his hands onto his lover’s hips and slowly licked a stripe up the underside of his leaking member. Cas back arched off the mattress at the unfamiliar, but immensely pleasurable sensation. Dean then took the head of his cock between his lips carefully and suckled lightly. He hadn’t done this before, of course, but he tried to do what he himself enjoyed most. Cas seemed to like it very much, given the breathy gasps and moans coming from him. Dean managed to lube up three fingers of his right hand without taking Cas out of his mouth. He sank further down on his cock while gingerly pushing one finger inside Cas’ hole. The angel moaned and his knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets too tight.

The hunter moved his finger in and out a few times before slowly adding a second one and scissoring them apart, all the while still sucking and licking on Cas’ thick length. Cas quickly started to whimper and fuck himself back on Dean’s fingers, so he slid a third digit in alongside the other two. After a few more minutes, he deemed Cas ready, removed his mouth from his cock and looked up at his boyfriend. Dean sucked in a sharp breath at the sight in front of him; the angel looked illegally hot, sex hair and kiss-swollen lips, a slight flush covering his body.

“Baby, you’re so beautiful”, Dean whispered and stroked Cas’ sides softly while leaning down and capturing those full lips in a gentle kiss. But Cas became impatient quickly and, in a surprise move, rolled them over so Dean was on his back with the angel straddling his hips. The hunter wanted to say something, but just then Cas grabbed his dick with a lubed up hand (when did he even _do_ this??) and sank down onto him in one swift motion.

Dean’s mouth fell open and they both groaned as he bottomed out inside of Cas. He struggled to catch his breath while the angel took a moment to adjust.

“That was…unexpected”, Dean panted eventually. Cas just grinned down at him and circled his hips, his hands on Dean’s chest for support. The angel lifted himself up and sank back down; slowly at first but steadily gaining speed. Dean soon started to buck his hips up to meet Cas’ thrusts, but it just wasn’t enough for him at the moment.

So he flipped them over again, without slipping out of Cas’ hole, and rearranged the angel’s legs over his own shoulders, practically folding him in half. This way, he was able to fuck into Cas as deep as possible and his lover cried out when he hit his prostate.

“Please Dean, fuck me, fuck me hard. Oh yesss, _Dean_ …” Cas begged and Dean let out a groan; it was so goddamn hot to hear the angel talk dirty like this. The hunter complied, fucking into him hard and fast and nailing his prostate on every thrust. Cas was sobbing and moaning Dean’s name, interspersed with pleadings like _harder, faster_ and _more._

Dean felt himself coming closer to the edge and he reached down, wrapped one hand around Cas’ cock and stroked in time with his thrusts. After just a couple of strokes, the angel cried out and shredded the sheets beneath his hands when his orgasm hit hard and he pumped come all over their chests and stomachs, his toes curling as he was overwhelmed by pleasure. Dean followed suit, brought over the edge by the way Cas looked and clenched around him when he came. The hunter filled his lover up with his seed before pulling out of his sensitive hole carefully.

Cas let his legs fall back onto the mattress, Dean still seated between them. He watched as a thin dribble of his come leaking out of Cas stretched hole and he licked his lips before leaning down and lapping it up with his tongue. His boyfriend mewled softly and shuddered with overstimulation. Dean continued to lick into his entrance, then placed his lips around the opening and started to suck his own come out of him.

Cas moaned and gasped and made the most beautiful noises while Dean ate him out. When he was ready, Dean got up and kissed Cas, who moaned as he tasted himself and Dean on Dean’s lips. The green eyed man settled down beside his lover, wrapping one arm around his slim waist as Cas pillowed his head on Dean’s chest, listening to his steadying heartbeat.

“Love ya, Babe”, Dean whispered as he closed his eyes and started to drift off into sleep.

“Love you too, Dean”, Cas replied and snuggled closer into his hunter.

XXX

The next morning when Dean woke up, Cas (who had chosen to start sleeping; partially for Dean’s sake and because of the pleasant exhaustion which took over his body after sex) was still asleep. Dean smiled and untangled himself from Cas’ embrace, then he put on a pair of sweatpants and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Ten minutes later, Sam came into the kitchen too, looking thoroughly grumpy and obviously sleep deprived. He hadn’t slept that much last night because of his brother’s nightly activities. But still, he did not know about Dean and Cas, clearly thinking that his brother had been watching porn for hours last night.

“Dude, is it really that difficult to keep the volume down, if you already _have_ to watch porn and masturbate in the middle of the night?” he complained, instead of saying good morning. Dean turned and looked at him questioningly.

“Porn? Masturbating? What the hell are you even talking about?” he asked, confused. Sam gave him a bitch face.

“You know exactly what I mean, Dean. I couldn’t sleep at all last night, because of those awfully loud _noises_ which came out of your room.”

“Yeah, well, but I haven’t been watching porn last night. I was with Cas, ok!?” he explained, irritated by his brother’s dumbness. Sam just rolled his eyes and got up with an exasperated huff.

“Uh-hu. Whatever, I’m gonna take a shower”, he said and then he was gone again. Dean wondered what was wrong with his little brother. Shouldn’t he be happy for Dean?

Dean didn’t have much time to think about his brother’s behavior, because just a minute later Cas came in, looking totally hot and adorable with his bed head and sleepy blue eyes. He walked up to Dean and the hunter wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him softly.

“Mornin’ Angel”, he said as he broke the kiss.

“Good morning, Dean”, Cas answered and rested his head against Dean’s chest. They stood like that for a few minutes, until Dean had to take the bacon out of the pan. He made toast and Cas set the table. Then they waited for Sam to join them so they could have breakfast. Dean grabbed his boyfriend around the waist again and lifted him onto the kitchen counter. He stood between his legs and leaned up for another kiss. Dean slid his tongue between the angel’s lips and they kissed slow and gentle and passionate, their hands tangled in each other’s hair.

A loud crash startled them and they looked up to see Sam, who’d just dropped a heavy book of lore, standing in the kitchen doorway. He stared at the two of them as if they’d just grown a second head or something. Dean chuckled at his expression.

“What’s up, Sammy? You look like a moose in the headlights.”

“I…you two…what…?” Sam spluttered his brain still a little sleep-hazed. He was thoroughly confused.

“Seriously, Sam? I’ve told you at least three times. Did you really think I was joking? After last night? Oh man, you can be so slow”, Dean said, grinning and still gently holding Cas in his embrace, who was smiling broadly at his boyfriend, his arms and legs still wrapped around Dean as well.

“Well, okay then…I’m happy for you two”, Sam said, pouring himself a cup of coffee and settling down at the breakfast table. Dean kissed Cas again, licking into his mouth gently, and Sam threw them a bitch face – which they couldn’t see, of course, for their eyes being closed while they were completely lost in their kiss. Sam coughed.

“Hey guys, I know I said I’m happy for you and all, but could you please keep the PDA down a little when I’m around?” he complained. Dean and Cas ended their make-out session and looked at him with an annoyed look on both their faces.

“Okay, let’s have breakfast then”, Dean said. “Hey, where’s Kevin, anyway? I haven’t seen him when we came back yesterday.”

“Well, that was probably because you immediately ran off to your room, don’t you think?” Sam said with a raised eyebrow. Dean grinned.

“That had totally been much better and much more important than seeing Kevin before today”, Dean smirked. Sam groaned.

“TMI, Dean.”

“Don’t be such a prude. I didn’t say anything!” Dean protested jokingly and settled down at the table. Cas took a seat right beside him. They started to eat and even Cas ate something, because Dean wanted him to at least try his favorites.

They were halfway through when Kevin entered the kitchen, still in his pajamas and looking more asleep than awake.

“Good mornin’, Sleeping Beauty!” Dean teased and Cas and Kevin both glared at him. “What? I’m just teasing”, he said defensively, mostly to his pouting boyfriend beside him. Cas gaze softened, Sam grinned like an idiot and Kevin was just confused and sleepy.

Sam, Dean and Cas finished breakfast, but Kevin took his time and the other three watched him impatiently, waiting for him to finish as well. Kevin glared again.

“Seriously, guys? Do you really have to study me like that while I’m eating? Busy yourself with something else, will ya?”

They all averted their eyes, and Dean grinned at his angel suggestively. Cas got the hint and leaned over to kiss him, but was instantly tugged into the hunter’s lap, straddling his thighs. Dean tilted his head up and planted his lips onto his boyfriend’s. They kissed hungrily and Cas grinded his hips down against Dean’s.

They got interrupted by someone coughing violently. Dean pulled away and looked past Cas with an innocent expression on his face. Kevin was coughing his lungs out, he’d choked on a piece of bacon as he’d noticed them making out at the kitchen table. His face started to turn blue and Cas reached over and touched his forehead. Kevin glared. It seemed to be his standard expression today. Dean chuckled and wrapped his arms more tightly around his lover’s waist.

“So, I take it you two finally got your shit together?” Kevin smirked.

“Uh…Yes. But…What do you mean, _finally_?” Dean asked, somewhat confused.

“Seriously? After all those stares and stuff? I kinda figured it out some time ago.”

“Well, Sam wasn’t that smart”, Dean countered. Kevin looked at the younger Winchester disbelievingly. Sam just shrugged and raised his hands in surrender.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut and Sam being an awesome brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm going a little bit overboard with all the smut, so the next chapter will be pure fluff, I swear!

After they’d looked for a new case, but didn’t find one, they spent the day hanging out at the bunker. Sam read one book from the library after the other and Kevin disappeared into his room and only came out for dinner. God knows what he’d been doing in there. Dean tried to teach Cas how to cook but there was way more kissing involved than actual cooking. Eventually, they managed to get dinner ready. The four of them ate quickly and then they settled down on the couch and watched TV, Cas curled up against Dean with his head on the hunter’s chest and Dean with his arm tightly wrapped around his boyfriend, a blanket draped over the two of them.

They watched a few movies, then Kevin went to bed and Dean and Cas were already dozing on the couch, so Sam decided to go to sleep, too. He could, however, not resist taking a photo of the cute couple on the couch with his phone before heading to his own room. Dean would probably kill him for that but he didn’t care. 

XXX

Dean woke up in the middle of the night and realized that they’d fallen asleep in the living room. He yawned and stretched, which caused Cas to wake up as well. The angel glared up at Dean, which wasn’t very intimidating since he looked all cute and adorable with his sleep-hazed blue eyes and messed up sex-hair. Dean just laughed and threw a glance at his phone. 3:27. 

“Sorry for waking you, Babe,” he said and pressed a kiss into Cas’ hair, before settling back down to continue to sleep. But his boyfriend had other ideas and he sat up to straddle Dean. With a mischievous grin, all their clothes vanished and Dean gasped in shock as the cool bunker air hit his exposed skin. He raised an eyebrow at Cas and had just opened his mouth to say something like _‘Seriously?’_ when the angel leaned down and kissed him passionately. 

This, Dean really couldn’t argue and he kissed back with just as much eagerness. His hands found their way to Cas’ back, stroking up and down while they continued their kiss. Cas’ hands roamed over his chest and the angel brushed his nipples a few times, making Dean groan. They were both fully hard after only a few minutes of their heavy make-out session. Dean had just realized that they didn’t have any lube in here, when Cas rose up a little, gripped the hunter’s precome-dripping cock and began to sink down onto him. 

Dean groaned deeply as the warm, wet heat surrounded him. Obviously, Cas had worked his mojo on himself again to ready his entrance for Dean’s dick. He was fully sheathed inside his angel in no time and Cas immediately began to rock his hips back and forth lazily, moaning softly. Dean thought that they weren’t close enough for his liking and tried to change their position, but he soon realized that the couch was far to narrow for that. He growled in frustration and Cas chuckled lightly, stilling his movements. 

The next moment, Dean found himself on the bed in their room. His head spun a little from being transported, but he was quickly distracted by the beautiful being riding him slowly. Now, he had plenty of space and he sat up and folded his legs so his ankles were crossed behind the small of his lover’s back. Cas crossed his legs behind Dean as well and wrapped his arms around the hunter’s neck, panting breaths hitting Dean’s skin. 

In this position, Dean didn’t have much possibility to move, so he wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and pulled him down into every thrust. He leaned in and kissed Cas, their tongues tangling as they kissed each other breathless. Their new position causes the head of Dean’s cock to hit the angel’s prostate full-on and Cas cried out in pleasure. When Dean breaks the kiss and looks at his lover, his breath got caught in his lungs for a moment.

“Cas…” he choked out, awed. From the angel’s back protruded two huge, magnificent wings. They were dark blue, almost black, on top and got lighter downwards, the tips of the flight feathers a medium dark shade of blue. 

“Cas…they – they are beautiful. _You_ are beautiful, Babe,” Dean whispered and then he moaned as Cas just hummed and rocked his hips a little harder. His wings were trembling with pleasure, as well as the rest of his body. Dean reached out towards the right wing with his hand, but stopped shortly before he actually touched it. He looked at his boyfriend questioningly. Cas nodded frantically and Dean buried his hand in the soft feathers, stroking across the wing in awe. 

Obviously, Cas wings were very sensitive, because he started shivering uncontrollably, his hips jerking, as soon as Dean had both hands on them, pulling at the feathers lightly and using them as leverage to pull Cas down into every thrust. The angel had his head places onto Dean’s shoulder, pressing open-mouthed kisses against his neck, and he was whimpering and moaning constantly, soft murmurs of _‘Dean’_ and _‘Yes’_ and _‘So close’_.

The hunter rocked his hips up as good as possible with Cas in his lap and he managed to continue hitting his prostate on every thrust. The angel’s moans became louder, interspersed with small cries and suddenly he gripped Dean’s shoulders with bruising force as he came closer and closer to orgasm. He clenched tightly around Dean while his sweet spot was stimulated heavily. His muscles fluttered and spasmed around the thick length inside of him and he screamed out his orgasm. 

Dean came just seconds after him, his climax triggered by the tight heat clenching around him and he filled his angel up with his come. Afterwards, he let himself fall backwards on top of the sheets and he dragged Cas down with him gently. He pulled out of him and they snuggled against each other before drifting off into sated sleep. Cas just had enough energy to mojo the blankets on top of them, then he fell asleep as well.

It had definitely been worth Sam’s bitching about the noise the next morning.

XXX

A few weeks later the three of them were at a diner and discussed the vamp hunt they were currently on. Admittedly, there hadn’t been too much discussing at all, since their waitress had been hitting on Cas the whole time and at some point Dean had felt the strong need to show her that he’s _taken_. So he’d pulled his boyfriend into his lap and kissed him, deep and slow and passionate, so that she’d definitely get the message. The next time she’d come to their table, she told them that they were “A really, really cute couple”. Dean had groaned in embarrassment while Cas just sat there beaming at him and Sam had a hard time holding back his laughter.

Now, a good five minutes later, Dean and Cas were _still_ engrossed in their kissing. Sam tried to ignore it as good as possible and rather concentrated on the hunt. Suddenly, a loud voice spoke up and he tensed.

“Hey, ya fags over there!” a man, one of the bikers at the table across the room, called loudly. “Would ya two quit spreading your nauseating gayness all over the place, like now, I mean? Geez, all those disgusting idiots nowadays. Makin’ me sick to my stomach.”

“Well, I think you should just shut your mouth, asshole” Dean retorted and resumed kissing Cas, effectively preventing him from either smiting the guy or saying something along the lines of _‘God is utterly indifferent to sexual orientation’_. Sam just sat there, frozen, trying to contain his fury. His brother had finally found someone who loved him just as much as Dean loved them and douche bags like this guy just destroyed this.

The man stood up and walked over to their table. He’d just opened his mouth to throw some more insults at Dean and Cas, but Sam was faster. He stood up and punched the guy straight in the face. He just wasn’t able to hear one more of his stupid insults, even if they weren’t directed at Sam himself. The man fell on the ground, covering his broken, bleeding nose with his hands.

The other patrons of the diner looked mostly slightly shocked, but they seemed to either agree with Sam or be afraid to say something, because neither of them made a move on him. Dean and Cas sat still frozen in their seat, while Sam just sat back down as if nothing had happened and the homophobic guy stumbled out of the diner.

Dean already feared that they would be thrown out, but the barkeeper just smirked as he watched the man leave and continued his work. Cas started to say something, probably wanting to thank him, but Sam told him to drop it and so they just finished their dinner and drove back to the bunker in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie visits the boys at the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the promised chapter with Charlie. I really hope I've written her alright. It' a little short, but I wanted to post it, so here you go.

Sam, Dean and Kevin – and Cas, since he’d decided to rather stay with Dean (and the others, _of course_ ) and only visit heaven for a few hours once in a while to see whether he could help, had lived at the bunker and only hunted occasionally when there was something nearby for the last six months. Luckily, there hadn’t been anything _too_ bad yet.

Once, they were just having a lazy day, hanging out at the bunker and watching movies and stuff, when someone knocked at the bunker’s door. They put the film on pause and looked at each other questioningly, silently asking themselves who could possibly be visiting them. Dean got up and grabbed his gun, just in case, and made his way to the door. The others followed him quickly.

Dean opened the door slightly, peered around it cautiously, and visibly relaxed as he saw who it was. He opened the door fully and Charlie entered the bunker with a cheery _‘What’s up, bitches?’_ She grinned and hugged each of them tightly, even Cas, and the other three men tried desperately to contain their laughter at Cas’ awkwardness.

“So, what’ve you four been up to in the last few months? I really need you to tell me _everything_!” she begged them.

XXX

A few hours later, they all sat at the kitchen table, eating home-made burgers, and they had told Charlie everything they’ve done since they’ve last met her. Well, nearly everything. Charlie just wanted to start asking probably tons of questions when Sam interrupted her.

“You know, there’s still something we should tell you. Or rather, Dean should”, he added with a shit-eating grin in his brother’s direction. Dean rolled his eyes and groaned. Charlie looked at him curiously.

“Well, yes, so I guess what Sam’s talking about is…my current relationship wi-“ Dean started, but he didn’t get to finish his sentence because Charlie cut him off quickly.

“Wait, wait, _wait_ , does that mean you told some girl about all _this_ and she didn’t freak out??? Or is she a hunter, too? Why isn’t she here? Dean I-“ Charlie babbled, but then she realized the uncomfortable look on Dean’s face and how Sam and Kevin were nearly falling off their chairs from laughing so hard. Cas was staring at the table top as if it was the most interesting thing ever.

“What?” she asked confused. “Why is this so funny?”

“Charlie…would you just let me finish my sentence now?” Dean asked. “What I’d wanted to say is that I’m in a relationship…with Cas.” Charlie stared at him and than at Cas wide-eyed.

“You’re kidding me.”

“Nope.”

“I don’t think I can believe you.”

Dean didn’t bother answering. Instead, he grabbed Cas’ chin, turned his face to him gently and kissed him sweetly. After a few seconds, Charlie piped up again.

“Okay, okay, you’ve convinced me, I believe you! Oh. My. Gosh. Well then…since when are you two together?” she asked curiously.

“Uh…nearly eight months by now…” Dean answered. Charlie gaped at him.

“You’ve been in a gay relationship with an Angel of the Lord for _eight months_ and you didn’t think to call me??? What the hell, Dean?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you”, Dean said quickly, hands raised in surrender. Charlie raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m not sure I can ever forgive you”, she said, then paused, considering briefly. “Okay, I totally love you, so I probably will forgive you pretty quick, actually”, she grinned.

Cas glared at her, and Dean really feared that he’d smite Charlie right then and there.

“Hey, calm down, Cas. I don’t even swing that way”, Charlie laughed. Cas glare turned into confusion and he tilted his head, which Dean found incredibly adorable.

“What do you mean, you _don’t swing this way_?” he asked.

“I like women, so you really don’t have to worry that I’ll steal Dean from you”, she winked. An expression of understanding crossed Cas’ face.

“Oh, I see” he said, somewhat sheepishly.Charlie just laughed and told them some of the things she had done in the last months. There were so many movie references in her story that even Sam and Dean were slightly confused at times, but Cas was completely lost. At some point, Charlie noticed his bewildered expression and looked at Dean disapprovingly.

“Have you shown him any movies _at all_ , Dean? He looks like I’m speaking the one language in the universe he doesn’t understand.”

“Well, he has seen Star Wars…but mostly he gets a little… _distracted_ …at some point”, Dean explained, grinning wolfishly. Cas kept his gaze trained on the tabletop, clearly embarrassed about what Dean was implying to the others, and Kevin and Sam looked clearly uncomfortable as well. Sam made a bitchface at Dean.

“Was that really necessary, Dean? I could’ve lived happily without that knowledge.”

“Shut up, Sammy.”

“Wait wait wait _wait_ ”, Charlie interrupted again. “Are you really telling me he hasn’t seen Lord of the Rings yet??”

“No, he hasn’t.”

“Star Trek?”

“Nope.”

“Harry Potter?”

“No. Charlie, he hasn’t seen _anything_ except Star Wars.”

“I know what we’re gonna do tonight”, she said determinedly.

And that’s how they all ended up in the living room, watching movies until three in the morning, when none of the humans could hold their eyes open any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, tell me what you thought!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous!Cas, chick-flick moments and more sex. Oops.

Sam watched Dean and Cas on the other side of the diner’s table with a partly happy, partly grossed out expression on his face. They were behaving disgustingly cute and kept kissing, sweet and tender and pretty much _nonstop._ He hadn’t really adjusted to seeing this side of his brother mostly since they came together, although that had been ten months ago. But he was happy for Dean, he deserved some happiness after all those horrible things they’d faced over the years. Sam smiled a small smile and finished his salad.

XXX

After they’d left the diner, the three of them went to a bar for a drink. They hadn’t been out together very much lately, mostly Dean took Cas out alone and Sam stayed at the bunker with Kevin. The prophet hadn’t joined them today as well, saying he’d like an evening just by himself.

Now, Sam, Dean and Cas were seated at a table in the bar, each of them with a beer in front of them, just relaxing and sipping their drinks. Sam left soon, being dragged to the dancefloor by some woman he’d been chatting up. So Dean was left alone with his angel and they just talked back and forth about nothing important at all, until Cas got up to get more beer because Dean said he should learn to act ‘more like a normal human being’.

He’d only been gone for a few minutes, but as he went back to their table his blood ran cold at what he saw there. On his place beside Dean sat a young brunette, pressing herself close to _his_ boyfriend and obviously trying to seduce him.

Cas was hit by such an overwhelming wave of anger, hurt and jealousy that he didn’t even realize that Dean actually tried to get away from her. He stomped over to the table, slammed the beers down onto it – both Dean and the woman looked up, startled – and stormed off towards the door. He was just outside the building when a gentle, but strong hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He averted his gaze, not able to look into Dean’s green eyes right now.

“Cas, Baby, where are you going? Why are you so upset?” Dean asked, concern clearly showing in his voice, but Cas didn’t answer him. Tears sprang to his eyes and he tried desperately to hold them back.

“Is it because of that woman?” he asked, a slight hint of surprise in his voice. Cas managed a small nod. Dean grabbed his face tenderly and made him look into his eyes.

“Oh Babe, didn’t you see that I tried to get her to stop?” Cas shook his head, surprise showing in his blue eyes.

“I thought that…that you already don’t want me anymore, that I’m not enough for you, that you no longer love me, that –

“ He was cut off by the incredulous stare Dean directed at him. He broke the eye-contact, ashamed of his accusations. Dean pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly.

“I would never do that to you, Angel. I couldn’t. It would kill me if I’d lose you. I love you more than anything else. Really”, he whispered in his ear and pressed a brief kiss to his temple. Cas sniffed.

“I’m so sorry Dean. I’m sorry I – “, but he was cut off again when Dean leaned down and kissed him passionately.

“It’s ok, Cas, it’s ok. I can understand how you must’ve felt”, he said and took Cas’ hand in his own. “What do you say, shall we go back in and finish those beers now?” he asked, grinning. The angel nodded and followed his boyfriend back into the bar. They settled down at their table and drank their beers in comfortable silence. Shortly after, Sam came back to them, the girl who’d thrown herself at Dean earlier by his side. Cas tensed up a little as he saw her, and Dean wrapped his arm more firmly around his waist and pulled him closer. He relaxed again, but he was still glaring at the girl.

“I’m gonna leave with Lara tonight, so don’t wait for me, ok?” Sam said to his older brother, who just nodded and waved goodbye. Sam left, but Lara told him she’d follow in a minute and stayed beside their table awkwardly. She looked somewhat embarrassed and it was almost funny to Dean how she fumbled for the right words desperately.

“I just – I wanted to say sorry. I mean, I should have just left you alone when you told me you’re taken. I apologize for any trouble I caused between the two of you, it really hadn’t been my intention to hurt someone and...” she babbled, her face getting redder by the second.

“Hey, hey it’s ok, really. We’ve sorted things out, everything’s fine with us. And it’s not like I’m not used to women hitting on me”, Dean smirked, “but I’ll have to tell all of them ‘no’ for what will hopefully be the rest of my life”, he said with a brief glance at Cas, who couldn’t hide a huge smile at Dean’s last words. Dean couldn’t help but wonder when he became such a sap. Lara beamed at them.

“That’s soo cute! I’m really happy for you! I’m sure you’re an awesome couple. Well, I think I should go now, wouldn’t leave your brother waiting too long”, she winked and headed for the door. “Sorry again!” she called over her shoulder as she left the bar.

Dean grabbed his beer and took the last chug from the bottle.

“What do you think, shall we head back to the bunker now?” he asked his boyfriend, who nodded enthusiastically.

XXX

Back at the bunker, they realized that Kevin was already asleep. They headed to their room and into the adjoining bathroom to take a shower together. Under the hot water, Dean quickly washed himself and then took his time with Cas, kissing and stroking and massaging every inch of his body with aching tenderness. He avoided his cock though, which was rock hard after half an hour of Dean’s loving ministrations and Cas accepted it, knowing his lover would take care of him soon. He let himself be dried off and led to the bedroom, where he was laid down onto their bed gently.

Dean leaned over him and kissed him softly for several moments, his tongue exploring his boyfriend’s mouth, before he started to trail tender kisses down Cas’ body again. He skipped his crotch again, suckling at the insides of the angel’s thighs instead. Cas moaned quietly and started to writhe beneath Dean.

The hunter sat up with on last peck to Cas’ hipbone and admired his lover’s body. _Damn, I’m one lucky son of a bitch_ , Dean thought to himself. He reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube they kept there. Cas immediately spread his legs wider and bent his knees to grant Dean better access to his hole.

Dean lubed his fingers up quickly and circled his angel’s entrance with one of them. He took him in his other hand and slowly swallowed him down while working the finger in gently. Cas gasped at the double stimulation. His hands were already fisted into the bedsheets and he was straining not to thrust up into Dean’s mouth.

Dean pulled off of his erection with a soft ‘pop’ and leaned up to kiss him again, deep and passionate. Cas moaned into his mouth as he tasted himself there. His moans got louder as his lover pushed in a second finger alongside the first and scissored them inside of him. Cas started to rock his hips into Dean’s thrusts slightly, and he added a third digit, stretching him wider while still kissing him softly.

After a few minutes, Dean pulled the fingers out and Cas whimpered at the loss. The green eyed man coated his own dick with lube and positioned himself at the other’s stretched hole.

“You ready?” he asked caringly, and eased himself inside his lover gently when he nodded and moaned.

“Oh Dean, _yes_ …” Cas moaned softly as he bottomed out. Dean stayed still for a few moments, letting Cas adjust, and kissed him again, pouring all his love and affection into the sweet kiss he gave his boyfriend.

“Dean, please, move”, Cas whispered as he broke the kiss reluctantly. He wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist and his arms around his neck as Dean began to pull out slowly and then pushed back in just as slow. He braced his forearms left and right of Cas’ head and gazed into his deep blue eyes while he made love to him achingly gentle and slow. He loved this, the eye-contact during their love-making; it reminded him of their first time, so many months ago.

Cas’ lips were parted slightly and tiny gasps and moans escaped them whenever Dean’s cock brushed his prostate. The thrusts were so slow he could feel every vein on Dean’s member, and he loved it.

He loved everything about Dean and he was so, so happy to finally have him that his eyes were glowing with it, full of love and happiness. He used his hands in his hunter’s neck to pull him down into another kiss that left them both slightly out of breath.

“Baby, I love you so much. I’m so glad to finally have you, here with me”, Dean whispered in between brief kisses. His thrusts started to become a little erratic and he forced himself to hold his rhythm and not thrust into Cas faster. He was close, and he moved one hand downwards to wrap around his angel’s cock, but Cas shook his head and grabbed his hand with his own.

“No Dean. I want to come just like this, without one of us touching me. Just like our first time”, he said, his blue gaze locked firmly onto green. “I’m close Dean, so close”, he moaned softly.

Dean managed to hit his prostate a few more times and then Cas threw his head back into the pillows.

“I love you, too”, he sighed, just before he started to shudder heavily as he came, bringing Dean right over the edge with him as his hole clenched and fluttered around him. Dean groaned as he buried his head into Cas’ neck and worked them both through their orgasms.

Afterwards, he pulled out of Cas gently and grabbed some tissues from the nightstand to wipe them off. Then he lay on his back and pulled Cas close to him with an arm around his waist. The angel rested his dark haired head on Dean’s chest, snuggled as close to him as possible and closed his eyes.

Dean reached into the bedside drawer and pulled something out. He examined it closely, deep in thought. It was a ring. An engagement ring, to be exact. It was a plain silver band with a small blue stone inside, matching the color of Cas’ eyes. He had brought it a few weeks ago – he’d seen it while searching for hints on a hunt and immediately thought how perfect it would be for Cas – and he’d been thinking about when, where and how to ask his boyfriend to marry him since that day. But he didn’t want to do something too fancy like flowers and candlelight dinner and shit, he just wasn’t that type of guy. He didn’t think that this fancy, girly stuff would be important to Cas either. After all, he was a badass Angel of the Lord and not some chick who’d want a romantic setting and all.

 _Well then, it’s as good a time as ever_ , Dean concluded in his mind.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Hmm?” Cas murmured, already half asleep, as he lifted his head slightly to look at Dean.

“I-I wanted to ask you something”, Dean began, a little bit insecure. Cas looked at him wide-eyed, indicating for him to go on.

“Well, you already know that I love you and…and that I’d love for us to be together for the rest of my life…and I think that you’re the most beautiful, amazing being in the whole universe and I was wondering lately…” he realized he was rattling his little speech down way too fast and took a deep breath before he continued and bought the ring into Cas’ line of vision. “Will you marry me, Castiel?”

Cas’ eyes went incredibly wide at that and he practically attacked Dean’s lips with his own as he kissed him fiercely.

“Of course Dean, it would make me very happy to marry you!” he beamed and let Dean slip the ring onto his ring finger. They continued their kiss after that, lips sliding against each other softly and tongues dancing sensuously. Their kisses turned lazy soon, as they were still tired and sated from their earlier love-making. They cuddled together under the thick, warm blanket and held each other firmly as they drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I didn't know where else to make a cut...

The next morning, Dean woke up first and he gazed at his boyfriend, no, _fiancé_ lovingly, admiring every little detail of his handsome face while he waited for him to wake up too. When Cas blinked his eyes open slowly, Dean leaned forward and pressed a brief kiss to his soft lips.

“Mornin’ Babe”, he whispered against his mouth and kissed him again.

“Good morning, Dean”, Cas replied sleepily. They stayed in bed a little longer after that, wrapped up in each other and reveling in the warmth under the blanket.

Eventually, Dean got up to make breakfast. No one else was already awake. He went into the kitchen and made pancakes, Cas’ favorite.

He has just finished making breakfast and washing the pan he’d used, when a pair of arms embraced him from behind and Cas settled against his back, his chin on Dean’s shoulder. Dean dried his hands and turned around to face his angel. He wrapped his arms around his slim waist, pulled him close and kissed him, licking into his mouth lovingly. Cas kissed back eagerly, but they were interrupted when Sam walked into the kitchen and coughed awkwardly to let them know they weren’t alone anymore.

Dean and Cas broke their kiss reluctantly and they settled at the table across from Sam, whose eyes nearly fell out of his head as he spotted the ring on Cas’ finger. The two lovers just grinned at each other and started with their pancakes while Sam sat there frozen.

“Dean you – you and Cas…you have…you will…?” he stuttered. Dean raised an eyebrow at him mockingly.

“Yes, Sammy, we are going to get married, if it’s that what you wanted to say.”

“Jerk.”

“Bit-“, Dean tried to respond, but he was cut off as Sam pulled him to his feet and right into a bone-crashing hug.

“I’m so happy for you! Congratulations!” Sam said excitedly.

“Thanks Sammy, but I can’t really breathe right now…I would prefer to be still alive when I’m getting married”, Dean gasped as he tried to free himself. Sam let him go and then gave Cas the same treatment. But unlike Dean, the angel had no problem with Sam’s bear hug, thanks to angel mojo. He thanked him, too and then they all settled back down to finally eat their breakfast.

When Kevin entered the kitchen ten minutes earlier, he immediately was greeted with a cheery _“Dude, I won again. You owe me twenty bucks, man”_ from Sam. Kevin groaned and then mumbled a sleepy _“congratulations, guys_ ” at Dean and Cas, while Dean was bitching about the fact that they were making bets on their relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas plan the wedding and visit John and Mary in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait! I just had so many exams and stuff before break and also I couldn't get this chapter so that I was satisfied with it, but now I finally finished it! (Not that I expect anyone to miss the updates for this story, but whatever ^^)   
> Also, yes, I know that John Winchester doesn't exactly deserve to be in heaven, but it just fit better with the story, so...

The following weeks, Dean and Cas became even _more_ obsessed with each other, and could constantly be found in some sort of intimate position.

Cas would stand in the bunker’s kitchen and attempt to bake a pie for Dean when the hunter would step up behind him and slide his strong arms around Cas’ slim waist. He would rest his chin on his fiancé’s shoulder and just hug him tightly from behind, as if he wasn’t planning on ever moving away again. The angel would have this small, happy smile grazing his soft lips – the one only Dean ever got to see – while he’d continue baking, trying to ignore Dean’s lips pressing tender kisses to the exposed skin if his neck and his hands slipping beneath the hem of Cas’ t-shirt – one of Dean’s; slightly to big for him but oh-so comfortable and home-ly.

Or the two of them would be on the couch watching movies, cuddling, with Cas lying in between Dean’s outstretched legs, head resting on his boyfriend’s chest – listening to his steady heartbeat. From time to time, the angel would lean up for a sweet kiss, before settling back down lazily, and Dean would continue running his fingers through his messy bed hair comfortingly. Sam would watch their loving gestures from his place on an armchair – since he’d been practically thrown off the sofa – and he would smile to himself, marveling about how happy he was for Dean and his angel.

Sometimes, when they would be alone in the bunker for some time, Dean would strip Cas down and lay him onto their bed gently. The room would only be lit by a multitude of candles and on the bed there would be rose petals – because even if Dean always played the macho, he could be surprisingly sappy and romantic. So he’d lay his fiancé down onto the soft, white, rose-petal-scattered sheets and he’d worship his body for hours, determined to show him how precious he was to Dean. The hunter would kiss every inch of his angel’s perfect, slender frame, after running his hands over the flawless skin reverently, massaging gently.

Finally, when Cas would be completely relaxed and very, very, aroused, Dean would reach into the bedside drawer and pick up the lube. He’d take his time preparing his lover, carefully, until he could easily use four fingers, making sure he wouldn’t feel any pain. Then he would strip off his clothes as well, prepare himself and settling his body down upon his angel’s and slowly seating himself inside of him. They’d make love passionate, sensuous, slow, until they’d both find their release simultaneously, gasping each other’s names.

After that, they’d lie there, sated and snuggled together, kissing and whispering declarations of love to each other before eventually falling asleep, wrapped up in either their blankets or Cas’ wings.

Eventually, Dean even got used to the idea of letting people know about them in public. Especially when someone’s gaze lingered just a tad too long on his /hot/ boyfriend. Then he’s grab Cas’ face and kiss him passionately, just to show everyone that he belonged to Dean. And when Dean was the one a girl tried to hit on, Cas would either glare at her until she got the hint and backed off, or he’d walk up to them and wrap his arms around his hunter tightly, kissing his neck, and Dean would lean down and playfully ask him why it took him so long to come over and ‘safe him’.

When they would just walk down the street, holding hands, lots of people – mostly women – would throw them lingering glances, often seeming disappointed or even jealous. Dean would always grin smugly and wrap an arm around Cas’ waist, pulling him as close as possible as they walked.

It was really fucking sweet, and Sam found himself happy for them, but at the same time he wished he had someone to love as well. He already started to feel a little lonely at times, when he was in his own motel room on hunts, and sometimes he missed the old times when he and his brother would share a room.

XXX

One day, nearly 5 weeks after their engagement, Cas actually asked Dean about the planning of the wedding. They spent that whole day holed up in their room, discussing the details of the event, before Dean even realized that they haven’t thought about a location yet. A few more hours were spent searching the web for a good place, unsuccessfully, before Cas had an idea.

“What about heaven, Dean?” he asked, uncertain. Dean looked at him questioningly.

“And how exactly should that work? We’d have to die to go into heaven – and I’m not even sure if all of us would manage that”, Dean voiced his thoughts. Cas shook his head gently.

“That’s not necessary, Dean. I have enough power to get you there. I would be able to take some people into heaven to celebrate, and I also could pick up the ones who are already there from their heavens and bring them to our wedding”, the angel explained matter-of-factly. Dean grinned widely and pulled him into a hug, before kissing his fiancé briefly on the lips.

“You could really do that? That would be so awesome, Babe!”

“Of course I can, Dean. I wouldn’t have said so otherwise”, Cas deadpanned.

“Okay, so…I’m totally on board for this idea, Angel, but…” Dean hesitated briefly, lost in thought. “Do you think it’s possible that the two of us make a little trip upstairs before? I would really like to speak to my parents rather than dropping the bomb just when they’re already at the wedding.” Cas nodded, considering Dean’s request briefly.

“Yes, Dean, I think you’re right and it would be wise to inform them about everything.” The angel lifted his hand to press two fingers to his lover’s forehead, but stopped midair before asking: “Do you wish to do this now or would you prefer to wait a little longer before visiting your parents?”

“No, no, it’s okay; I rather want to bring this behind me as soon as possible. Just send us up there right now, please.” Cas complied, and the next moment Dean found himself in front of their old house in Lawrence.

“Are they both in there?” he asked his boyfriend while walking up to the front door.

“Yes, your parents do share a heaven between the two of them”, the angel replied, following Dean up the steps. The hunter knocked on the door twice, then he waited for someone to let them in.

It was Mary who opened the door, looking slightly confused – after all, they normally were completely alone in their personal heaven. Her eyes widened impossibly as she saw Dean standing in front of her.

“Dean?”she asked, disbelievingly. He nodded and stepped forwards, pulling her into a tight hug. After a long moment, Mary pulled back and looked at Dean, and suddenly a look of pure horror spread over her features.

“Mom?” Dean asked, concerned. He could see tears shimmering in his mother’s eyes and she was trembling slightly.

“If you’re here this means – this means you’re dead, right?” she murmured, shocked, tears starting to spill over. “Oh my god, you’re dead! No, no, no, you can’t-“ Mary was cut off when Dean wrapped his arms around her again and hushed her gently.

“Mom. Mom, stop crying, please. I’m not dead. I’m fine, really. Please don’t cry.” His mother looked up at him, confused again.

“But we’re in heaven. How can you be here if you’re still alive?”

“We’re going to explain all of this to you and dad. Can we come in?” Dean promised her quickly, and Mary stepped aside to let the two men enter the house. It was exactly like Dean remembered it. On the couch in the living room sat his father, reading a book.

“John.” Mary said, tentatively. “Look who has come to visit us.” John placed his book on the coffee table, got up and turned to face them. A look of disbelieve crossed his face, then – after Dean had assured him, too, that he wasn’t dead yet – he hugged his eldest son briefly before motioning for them to sit down. Dean and Cas sat on a small sofa, Dean’s parents on another one opposite them. Mary spoke up first.

“So, Dean, wanna tell us who you’ve brought here with you?” she asked curiously, motioning in Cas’ direction. The angel hadn’t said anything yet, not wanting to interrupt the rejoining of the family. Dean chuckled.

“Well, technically it was the other way around. Mom, dad, this is Castiel. He’s an Angel of The Lord.” Cas just nodded silently in agreement. Dean quickly raised one hand to stop his parents from starting to ask tons upon tons of question. He just began to tell them everything they’d been up to in the last years since John had died, although he left out some details – for example about the gravity of Sam’s demon blood addiction. He knew his father would throw a fit if he knew the whole extent of everything and he didn’t want him to put up a fight with Sam as soon as he’d see him at the wedding. Still, Mary sometimes had to calm her husband down before he started to punch something. Even with the left-out details, it took Dean several hours to explain everything, with the occasional comment from Cas thrown in. At the end, he still had to tell them about his relationship with the dark-haired angel.

“Well, don’t get me wrong now, son, it’s nice to have you here, really, but I can’t entirely believe that you actually came here just to tell us all this. You could’ve still done that after you joined us here in heaven”, John said, somewhat irritated.

Dean sighed. Now came the part he feared the most. He knew exactly that his father wasn’t really fond of homosexuality (even if Dean wouldn’t consider himself as gay, since he’d never liked another man before Cas) and he was pretty nervous about telling him. But he loved his angel and he wanted both his parents to be there when they’ll get married. Dean took a deep breath before he started again.

“You’re right, dad. There’s actually one special thing because of which I wanted to visit you. And, well, I would really appreciate it if you could try and stay calm when I tell you, do you think you’ll manage that, dad?”

“I managed it throughout the whole story from earlier, I don’t really think that there’s anything that will make me come undone after that”, John answered with a forced chuckle.

“Okay, so, I actually came here to invite you to…to my wedding. With Cas”, Dean rushed, lacing his fingers together with Cas’ while he talked. Both his parents stared at him for several moments, dumbfounded. Then, Mary squealed in delight and threw herself first at Dean and then at Cas, congratulating them enthusiastically.

John obviously needed a little more time to process everything, and Dean already feared that he’d hate him for this, but then he finally stood up and embraced them as well. Dean breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Cas happily, planting a quick peck to his lips. His father grimaced for a split second at that, but Dean pretended not to notice and Mary glares at her husband disapprovingly.

They sat together a little longer, Mary asking tons of questions about their relationship and stuff. Eventually, they decided that they had to go back to earth; Sam and Kevin were surely wondering where they were. They said goodbye with the promise of seeing each other again at the wedding before Cas took Dean’s hand and zapped them back to their room in the bunker.

“Well, that actually went better than I imagined”, Dean said as he let himself flop backwards onto the bed. Cas tilted his head questioningly.

“Did you really expect them to hate you for loving me?”

“No, not them. Just dad. He’s never really been fond of this kind of thing…” Dean answered.

Cas crossed the room and straddled Dean’s legs on the bed. He leaned down and kissed him softly, then he pulled back and looked into those green eyes that he loved so much.

“I’m sure he’ll get over it”, Cas said reassuringly. “Come on, Dean, let’s just go to bed, okay? I don’t want to discuss your father’s narrow-minded views right now. Please just let it go for now, okay?” he pleaded and stood up to shed his clothes. Dean sighed but followed suit and they both stripped down to nothing quickly before they slipped beneath the warm blankets. They cuddled together with Cas as the little spoon and fell asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!   
> I'll try to finish the next chapter quicker than I did this one!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. I feel so bad right now. I'm always waiting so damn impatiently for the WIPs I'm currently reading to be updated, but I need a whole fucking month for one little chapter myself. Seriously, I'm so sorry! 
> 
> This one is just schmoopy smut and fluff...as always, lol ^^ I seem to be incapable of writing angst or anything serious in general (okay, apart from that ONE time but I don't know what came over me there myself).
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning, Cas woke up from a _very_ nice dream of Dean with a raging hard-on. He turned around to face his fiancé, who was waking up slowly, too. He leaned in for a good morning kiss and then started to trail kisses down Dean's neck.

"I need a shower Dean," he whispered into his ear and rolled his hips against his lover's. "You gonna join me?"

"No", came the sleepy reply. Cas leaned back to look into his face, confusion clearly showing in his features.

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I meant no, I'm not going to take a shower with you right now."

For a split second, Dean could detect hurt and utter confusion in Cas' eyes, but it was gone quickly and the angel tried to untangle himself from Dean to shower alone. Dean tightened his arms around his waist and didn't let him go.

"Hey, hey I just said I'm not going to /shower/ with you", he said soothingly and pressed a kiss to Cas' temple. "Let's have a bath instead", he whispered as seductively as he could manage, half asleep as he was.

Cas' eyes brightened and he hopped off the bed enthusiastically.

"Come on Dean, get up! I'm gonna get the water going immediately."

Dean chuckled at the angel's enthusiasm and rolled out of bed rather disgracefully in his sleepy morning state. He followed Cas into their adjoining bathroom, which was already steamy from the hot water. He walked up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around him, just enjoying the feel of skin on skin.

They stood like this until there was enough water in the huge tub, then Dean stepped away and into the hot water. He settled down slowly and Cas climbed in, too, and straddled him. The water was hot and relaxing and they just relished in it's warmth a little, exchanging soft kisses.

But they both still had their morning wood problem, so Cas started to grind his hips down into Dean's to get some much needed friction. They both moaned at the sensation and Dean rolled his hips up to meet Cas' thrusts. Dean's hands wandered from the angel's hair over his back and towards his ass while they kissed messily and grinded their cocks together. He traced the puckered rim a few times before starting to press one finger in. He went slower than normally, since they only had the water as lube, but Cas was having none of it.

"Come on Dean, I can take it. You know you won't hurt me", he urged. Dean slipped a second finger in and scissored them apart, soon adding a third one. Cas fucked himself back onto the fingers, forcing them deeper. Eventually, Dean pulled them out completely and lined his thick cock up with Cas' entrance. The angel immediately lowered himself down, taking the whole length in one swift motion. They both moaned loudly when Cas began to roll his hips slowly, making the water splash around them.

Dean wrapped his arms around his angel and sat up straight, so that they were sitting chest to chest, legs crossed behind each other's back. His lips found Cas' in a gentle kiss and his hands tangled in those incredibly soft, thick strands of sex hair. The hunter broke the kiss after a few minutes and he rested his forehead against his fiancé's, gazing lovingly into those oh-so blue eyes of the man he had fallen so hopelessly in love with.

"I love you", he whispered, and they both stilled their movements for a moment. Cas smiled at him, this wide smile that he only reserved for Dean, and it stole Dean's breath like every time.

"I love you, too, Dean", the angel answered and pressed another kiss to his soft lips, before he started to move again; slow, lazy circles of his hips against Dean's. He writhed on Dean's cock in ecstasy, breath hitching every time the head hit his prostate just right.

Dean laid back against the wall of the bathtub again, and Cas placed his hands on the hunter's chest for support. Then he started to pick up his pace, eventually slamming down onto the thick cock inside of him as quickly as he could manage, water splashing around wildly. They were both talking incoherently by now, pleasure building rapidly. Cas leaned down and they kissed again, a little messily and uncoordinated, their tongues entwining.

Shortly after, Dean broke the kiss, panting harshly, as his back arched sharply and he came in hot, wet pulses deep inside his angel. Cas came only seconds behind, thrown over the edge by the feeling of hot come filling him up and the way his name fell from his lover's lips. He called Dean's name loudly as he shuddered and gasped on top of him.

Afterwards, he lifted his hips enough for Dean to slip out of him and then laid down with his head on Dean's chest and Dean's arms tightly around his waist.They basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking silently for quite some time. At some point, Cas had to use his mojo to increase the water temperature since they'd been in the tub so long that the water already started to get too cold to be comfortable.

They were both on the verge of sleep when something came to Dean's mind suddenly.

"Hey Babe?" he asked, and pressed a kiss into the angel's dark hair. The other man just hummed in response, prompting him to continue.

"I was just asking myself if - you know, when we're having the wedding in heaven and mom and dad will be there - if we could also invite some of our friends. The dead ones I mean", he said, and Cas could hear the sad undertone in Dean's voice as he thought about all those people they've lost over the years.

Cas raised his head and kissed him. "Of course Dean, why shouldn't we be able to do this? I take it you'd like to visit them before the wedding, too?"

"Yes, but only if it wouldn't drain you too much. I was worried like hell the last time you did that."

"No Dean, it will be okay, I'm sure", the angel assured him.

"Good. But let's go tomorrow, okay? I think I just want to spent the day in bed for once", Dean said, yawning. Cas nodded in agreement and they stayed inside the bathtub a little longer before drying off and going back to bed. They tangled together under the blankets, facing each other, their limbs entwined so that they could be as close to one another as physically possible in this position. They exchanged kisses and talked about this and that for some time, before falling asleep again.

At some point in the early afternoon, Sam went to their room and knocked on the door, calling their names softly. When he didn't get an answer he figured the risk to walk in on something was small, and he entered the room quietly. He had to smile at what he saw there, his brother and his angel curled up in their bed, arms wrapped tightly around each other, blanket tugged up to the waist - _thank god_ \- and a small smile grazing both their faces while they slept on. Sam _awww_ 'd in his mind and took a photo with his phone just to tease Dean with it later, then he left the room quietly, deciding that there wasn't anything important enough to wake them.

XXX

Dean woke around 6 p.m. and immediately realized that he was starving, which wasn't really surprising considering that he hadn't eaten anything today. Still, he didn't want to wake Cas, so he ignored his hunger for now.

He thought about his angel, sleeping in his arms so peacefully, and he felt his heart warming with all the love he felt for his fiancé - god, he had turned into such a sap. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Cas. He was an angel, so perfect and beautiful and strong and Dean was just a human, a hunter, but despite that, Cas still loved him more than everything else and it made Dean so incredibly happy to be able to lie here, with an angel wrapped up in his embrace, trusting Dean enough to let his guard down like this.

Eventually, Cas stirred in his arms, blinking his blue eyes open slowly. He was greeted with a kiss, and he could feel Dean smiling into it. They broke apart and they were both smiling like the idjits in love that they were.

"What time is it?" Cas asked when he heard Dean's stomach rumbling.

"Nearly seven, I think."

"We should get up Dean, you need to eat something."

Dean couldn't help but smile at the concern in Cas' huge blue eyes and he leaned in to kiss him again.

"Good idea, I'm really hungry right now", he answered and untangled himself from Cas' arms to get off the bed. They got dressed in boxers and t-shirts quickly and made their way into the kitchen, hand-in-hand.

When they entered the kitchen, Sam, who sat at the table, cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Wow, did the sleeping beauties finally decide to join the world of the living?" he asked sarcastically. Dean threw him a bitchface.

"Not really, just need to eat something", Dean answered as he went to the fridge to get everything for a sandwich. He readied his food, grabbed the plate in one hand and Cas' hand in the other one and made his way back to their room in under five minutes.

Sam looked after them, asking himself how one could possibly stay in bed the _whole fucking day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will TRY to update sooner next time, it's just that I'm kinda addicted to HSAU at the moment and I often can't find inspiration for this one :/


	10. Chapter 10

They next time Dean woke up, it was 10 a.m. and Cas was already awake. Dean stretched and yawned, feeling sore in all the right places from the several rounds of love-making they indulged in over the rest of their lazy day in bed.

He kissed his angel good morning and got up to take a shower. Cas joined him, of course, and they stayed much longer than Dean had initially planned. Which really wasn't surprising at all.

When they were dressed and back in their bedroom, hunter and angel sat down on their bed in comfortable silence. Dean was the first to break it after a few minutes.

"So, do you feel ready to take another trip to heaven right now?" Cas nodded slowly.

"Whose heaven would you like to visit first?"

"Ash's. I bet he'll be able to bring the others there too", Dean answered after a few seconds. Cas stood and took his hand, pulling him to his feet, and Dean leaned in for a brief kiss before bracing himself for the flight. He closed his eyes, and with a ruffle of feathers they were standing in Ash's replica of the Roadhouse.

Ash was staring at his laptop intently and didn't even realize his visitors until Dean stood directly in front of him.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing up here? Shit, you're not dead again, are you?"

"Uh, no. Not yet...", Dean said, and explained everything to Ash as quick as possible. "So, could you bring Ellen, Jo, Bobby and Pamela to your heaven? We have something to tell ya", Dean said with a small smile at his angel.

Ash, who'd just silently listened to everything Dean and Cas told him, nodded and downed the rest of the beer he'd gotten for them before Dean started explaining.

"Sure but it'll take at least an hour to get all of them, I think. Just feel like you're at home while Dr Badass works his magic."

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to Cas, who already looked a little bit annoyed and impatient. They had decided that it would be best to let Ash get the others, instead of Cas flying around between the heavens to bring them here, because Dean was worried that it'd drain him too much. Cas had only agreed reluctantly, and after Dean threatened with no sex for an entire week.

XXX

Obviously, Ash hurried up as much as he could, and they were all seated at the bar forty-five minutes later.

"So, now what is that important that it couldn't wait until you joined us up here for good, Dean?" Bobby asked sarcastically. The others stopped talking and turned to Dean, staring at him expectantly.

"Well, I'm afraid this really can't wait 'til then, Bobby", Dean started slowly. "Ok so...you all know Cas right? I -"

He was interrupted by everyone shouting 'of course', except Pamela, who asked "So you are the one who burned my eyes outta my skull?"

Cas blushed a little and looked at the floor, ashamed, which Dean found somehow adorable.

"I'm afraid that's true. I'm really sorry."

"Hey, it's not like I haven't been warned, right?" Pamela laughed and changed the subject quickly. "What do you wanna tell us now, Dean?"

"Ok I'm just gonna get straight to the point, wouldn't wanna waste your time", Dean winked. "Cas and I came up here to ask you if you're gonna come...to our wedding."

Everybody stared at them in shock for a few seconds, and Dean started to shift in his seat uncomfortably. Then, Jo cut the silence with a loud scream of 'I fucking knew it!' and she jumped up to hug both Dean and Cas tightly.

One by one, the other four came back to themselves and congratulated them, too.

"And how exactly do you plan us coming to your wedding, idjit?" Bobby asked gruffly after they'd all settled down again.

The dead people looked at him curiously once again. "We're going to marry in heaven. Cas can get the few people who are still alive up here for a few hours and then he'll bring us back down again", Dean explained. After that, they sat together for another hour or so, Dean and Cas once again being bombarded with questions about their relationship and what son of a bitch they dealt with recently, before Cas flew them back into their bedroom in the bunker.

Dean immediately went to the kitchen to get something to eat, Cas following closely.

Just as Dean sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat his slice of cherry pie, Sam came in with his laptop.

"You ready for a little roadtrip, Dean? Seems like we've got a vengeful spirit two towns over. Here, have a look at this", he said and turned the laptop so Dean could read the article he'd opened up.

Half an hour later, the two of them were back on the road for the first time in weeks and Dean was reminded of the good old times, when it would be just him and his brother against all those evil sons of bitches killing innocent people.

He'd promised Cas, who stayed at the bunker with Kevin, that they'd be back in three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so friggin' sorry! I realized I shouldn't make promises such as saying I'd update faster next time. I believe I already said that last time, but I'm kinda lacking inspiration for this story. Also, I had a bit of a writer's block lately, but I'm working through it. 
> 
> I guess I'll be ending this story soon, the wedding will probably be in the next chapter, then maybe I'll also write the wedding night, and then eventually an epilogue, but I didn't have a good idea for that yet.
> 
> So, I promised (I actually kept a promise, yay!) once, that there'd be bottom!Dean at some point, so here it is. I hope it turned out okay and it will kinda make up somewhat for the lateness of this chapter. Enjoy!

They were back at the bunker in two days. 

The hunt had been really easy, compared to all the shit they'd faced over the last couple of years. Dean was especially glad that they finished earlier, because Sam had been teasing him non-stop since he found out that Dean set the photo he'd taken of them a few days ago as his background picture on his own phone.

Dean opened the door and hopped down the stairs, immediately starting to look for his fiancé. He found Cas reading in their bedroom and he quickly joined him on the bed and kissed him fiercely.

"Hello, Dean", Cas said after he broke the kiss reluctantly.

"Hey Babe. Missed me?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Cas hummed an agreement and kissed Dean again, passionately and urgently, because he'd really been craving to do just that in the last two days. Of course, he could've just flown over to see Dean, but he'd wanted to stay strong and not act too clingy.

Now, they were heavily making out, clothes hitting the floor piece by piece until they were both naked, Dean on top of the blue-eyed angel, straddling his hips while he sucked hickeys into the skin of Cas' neck.

Dean was nervous, but he tried not to make it too obvious. He'd thought about something in the last two days, something Cas had asked him about once, but it'd made Dean uncomfortable so he'd dropped it immediately. But right now, the hunter really was considering _this_. He took a deep breath, pulled back, and looked into his angel's eyes.

"Do you trust me, Babe?"

Cas looked at him, confused, his head tilting in this Cas-typical way Dean found absolutely adorable (not that he'd ever admit to that).

"Of course I trust you, Dean. More than I trust anyone else", he responded truthfully.

"Then close your eyes for me, please. No peeking, ok?" Dean whispered into his ear and nibbled at the lobe gently. Cas nodded slightly and did as he'd been asked, although Dean could see that he was racking his brain for a reason for Dean's request.

With a last peck to Cas' lips, Dean got off the bed and went into the bathroom. He stood in front of the counter and took a deep breath. _You can do this, you can do this, come on_ , he repeated to himself several times. Still, his hands were shaking as he picked up the bottle of lube they kept in the bathroom. He lubed up his fingers and reached behind himself, slowly inserting one finger into his own hole. His other hand white-knuckled the edge of the counter as he fucked his finger in and out of his entrance, adding a second as soon as possible. The third finger followed soon, since Dean tried to prep himself as quick as possible without hurting himself because he wouldn't have Cas waiting too long. He knew that he himself wouldn't be able to lie there on the bed patiently for long.

When he was sure he was ready, Dean went back into their bedroom, bringing the lube with him. Cas' fists were gripping the sheets tightly, as if preventing himself from touching his leaking cock. 

"What, in my Father's name, are you doing, Dean?" he asked when he noticed him back in the room, his voice strained with the agonizing wait, eyes still closed like Dean had told him. Dean chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, Babe. Hope this will make it up for ya", he said as he straddled Cas' hips and stroked him a few times with his lubed up hand. Cas moaned loudly, and then whimpered  when Dean stopped his movements and just held his cock at the base. The hunter shuffled forwards a little on his knees, then he raised his hips, lined Cas' cock up with his hole and braced himself for what's to come. He closed his eyes and lowered his hips again, sinking down onto Cas in one slow move while exhaling deeply, trying to stay relaxed in order to minimize the pain. 

Cas startled and his eyes flew open when he felt his dick being infulged by tight heat.

"Dean, _ahh_ , what - " he started, but Dean shut him up with a deep kiss. The kiss also distracted him efficiently from the slight pain and discomfort he felt with his hole stretched so wide in order to accommodate Cas' thick cock.

The hunter broke the kiss to catch his breath and put his hands onto Cas' chest for support. After a minute to adjust, he rolled his hips once experimentally, and both of them moaned at the new sensations. Dean set a slow pace riding Cas, getting used to the feel of it. After a few minutes, Cas' wandering hands came to rest on Dean's hips and the angel looked at his lover questioningly. Dean nodded his consent and Cas started to meet his thrusts with gentle bucks of his own hips. This caused the head of his cock to brush Dean's prostate, and the hunter gasped in surprise, clenching around Cas tightly for a second. 

He wouldn't have thought that it'd be that good, to be honest. He'd doubted that he'd enjoy this at all, but the way the stimulation of his prostate made him see stars really was a pretty amazing sensation, as well as the feeling of being filled by his lover. Nonetheless, he knew that he wouldn't be comfortable on his back yet. Even if he trusted Cas with all his heart, he was sure that he couldn't give up control so completely. At some later point, maybe. But not right at this moment. 

Dean had picked up his pace a little and found a good rhythm, one that Cas matched perfectly with his own thrusts. Since Cas had ridden Dean more than a few times by now, he was actually the one with more experience for once and prompted Dean's movements with his hands on the green-eyed man's hips. He made him circle them or had him do little figure-eights in his lap that had them both moaning loudly in no time. 

Eventually, Dean decided that his thighs needed a break and he leaned forward, supporting himself with his forearms on either side of Cas' head. His lips met those of his angel, who opened up to his probing tongue immediately. Dean lost himself in the hot, sensual slide of lips and tongues and was caught off guard when Cas bent his legs for more leverage, feet planted flat onto the bed, and thrusted up into him again, harder than he had before. Cas swallowed Dean's startled moan greedily, repeating the action. 

The hunter discovered that this angle did wonders for his prostate, so he stayed like that for now and peppered kisses and little bites all over Cas' neck and shoulders. Cas had his arms wound tightly around Dean's waist as he thrust up into his hole, moaning at the feeling of Dean's heat around his rock hard dick.

Right after finishing a hickey on the pale skin of Cas' neck, Dean sat up again and started meeting Cas' thrusts. This way, the angel could go even deeper, and Dean threw his head back, moaning. The feeling of his lover's cock sliding in and out of his tight, wet hole was exquisite, only outranked by the near-constant stimulation of his prostate that was sending electric shivers up his spine. 

Dean started shuddering on top of Cas, his fingers digging into the blue-eyed man's chest as he could feel his orgasm building inside of him. Unable to rise himself up and down anymore, he resolved to rocking back and forth on Cas' thick cock, grinding down and taking him in as deep as possible. 

The hunter knew that Cas was close, too, considering the way his breath hitched and hips stuttered. 

"Cas-" Dean gasped, panting. "Come--come with me, angel." Just seconds after he finished speaking, his orgasm tore through him, definitely one of the most intense ones he'd had, white covering his stomach in long streaks. He could feel his hole clenching and pulsing rhythmically around Cas, as the angel filled him up with hot cum, writhing and arching his back beneath Dean. The feeling wasn't as weird as Dean had anticipated, instead it was kinda satisfying to be marked by his angel like this. 

They both came down from their high slowly, and Dean let Cas slip out of him with a hiss at the sudden emptiness before he collapsed, half onto Cas and half on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Cas' waist, tangled their legs together and rested his head on Cas' chest, listening to his steadying heartbeat. 

"That was--way more amazing than I would've thought", Dean said with a sigh, snuggling even closer to Cas as the dark-haired man moved one arm to wrap around Dean as well. 

"I told you before that it is highly enjoyable", Cas answered matter-of-factly. Dean chuckled lightly.

"You were right. Guess I wouldn't mind switching now and then in the future."

"Me neither", Cas said contendly. He snapped his fingers to clean them up with a thought and mojo the blanket over their naked bodies. After a few minutes of silence, Dean spoke up again.

"Cas, Baby", he murmured sleepily. "Did ya know that today's our one year anniversary? That's like, the longest relationship I've ever been in by far. Really fucking far."

"I do know, but I wasn't aware that humans pay much attention to those dates", Cas mused.

"They do, normally. It's kind of a big deal, y'know? Those anniversaries. But it's not like we're normal in any sense of the word, so whatever. Also, I'm not big on this whole girly stuff and I think you're neither. Figured this is better than dinner at some fancy-ass restaurant", Dean said, squeezing his arms around Cas briefly for empathy. He'd chose a lazy day in bed with his angel over a dinner every day.

"I guess you're right, Dean. We probably would've both felt rather uncomfortable in one of those places", Cas agreed. Dean leaned up briefly for a kiss before he laid back down and closed his eyes with a happy sigh.

"Let's have a nap, Babe", he said with a yawn. Cas chuckled.

"Dean, it's barely afternoon."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm exhausted", Dean answered, half-asleep already. Cas just smiled and closed his eyes as well, softly carding through Dean's hair with his fingers. Barely two minutes later, the hunter was fast asleep and Cas let himself drift into unconsciousness, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you liked it, it was my first time writing bottom!Dean and I'd love to know what you thought. Also, I'm open for suggestions for that epilogue, if you even want one. Please let me know about that! 
> 
> Also, thanks for sticking around still, I know I haven't been the most reliable writer, considering my late updates and stuff. Sorry for that again!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding! Whoo! Plus, a special little surprise from one of my favorite characters, who is unfortunately dead (*glares at writers*) but I'm bringing him back, 'cause I can do whatever I want with this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...it's been half a FUCKING YEAR since I updated this story and I'm very sorry. I have no other excuse than school and the fact that I kinda lost inspiration for this. I still hope you can forgive me...? 
> 
> Anyhow, I guess this is the last chapter. There will maybe be a little epilogue later, but I'm not gonna promise things because I learned that that's not a good idea since I just end up letting you down again and feel even more awful than I do anyway. 
> 
> I wish you all a merry (late) christmas and hope you'll have an awesome new year *hugs y'all*

_Two weeks later_

Dean stood in front of the full length mirror in his and Cas' room in the bunker, fiddling with his tie nervously. Cas was already gone, picking up the guests for their wedding at their respective heavens and bringing them to the wedding location. The other guests had by now all arrived at the bunker and waited in the library.

Dean startled when Sam suddenly stood behind him in the mirror; he hadn't even heard him entering the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked, straightening Dean's tie for him as he saw that his brother's hands were shaking too much.

"Yeah, yeah, Sammy, I'm fine", Dean said, but Sam wasn't convinced and threw Dean a bitchface.

"Okay, well, I think I'm allowed to be a little nervous, I'm getting married to an angel in - barely an hour, after all", Dean snapped, sparing a glance at his watch.

"Of course it's okay to be nervous, Dean. I didn't say otherwise, did I?"

"No", Dean grumbled, throwing one last look at his reflection before stomping out of the room, leaving Sam to follow him as he made his way to the guests in the library.

He startled as Cas suddenly appeared in the hallway, still not entirely used to angel transport, and came to a stumbling halt in front of the angel.

"Jeez, Cas, you want me to die from a heart attack before we're even hitched?!" he exclaimed, hand resting above his heart for extra dramatic effect.

"Of course not, Dean, I believe I wouldn't enjoy having to retrieve you from the death again, especially on our wedding day", Cas replied matter-of-factly. Dean rolled his eyes fondly.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. I was just on my way to the others, you ready to take us upstairs in a few?"

"Yes. Lead the way, Dean", Cas said, falling in step beside Dean, who only now remembered his brother's presence a few feet down the hallway. He'd probably stiod there eavesdropping the whole time, the little bitch.

As the three men arrived in the library, Dean leaned back as Cas explained the heaven-thing to them again and took the time to mentally prepare himself for the trip. Besides being startled by angels (read: Cas) appearing out of thin air inches in front of him, he also hated being transported that way. But he was gonna have to bite his tongue and get it over with, after all, he couldn't just not go to his own wedding.

XXX

Fifteen minutes later, Dean, Cas, Sam and the others were standing on a beautiful clearing, a perfect circle surrounded by tall trees. There was an altar at the far end of the area and a handful of chairs placed in several neat rows on either side of the aisle.

"So, you ready to rock this?" Dean asked, fiddling with his tie again, and looked up at Cas, who had apparently mojo'd himself into a matching carcoal tux. He looked stunning. Dean wasn't sure if he would be able to hold himself back from kissing him 'til the end of the ceremony. To make it easier to resist later on, he tugged Cas into a long, deep kiss by his tie. Cas eagerly reciprocated, his arms winding around Dean's neck, holding him close.

They broke apart after several minutes, out of breath, only because of someone clearing their throat right beside them. Dean let go of Cas and turned towards the cause of the interruption.

It was his dad, looking at them with an expression that said he clearly wasn't entirely comfortable with their relationship - at least if he had to witness such open displays of affection - yet. Dean actually blushed slightly, embarrassed, while Cas seemed to have a super-intense staring contest with John (who, of course, had no chance against an actual Angel of the Lord).

After he'd lost against Cas, he resettled his gaze on Dean, who was desperately trying to come up with something - anything - to say, but was thankfully saved by his mom, who had been talking to Ellen and was now coming towards them quickly.

"Dean, honey", she exclaimed as she reached them, pulling him into a massive hug. He hugged her back briefly, before she disentagled herself and wrapped her arms around Cas instead, who still always seemed a little overwhelmed with affetionate gestures towards him, as long as they didn't come from Dean. Nonetheless, he awkwardly managed too reciprocate the hug while Dean looked on with barely disguised amusement.

As the two parted, Dean realised that most of the other guests had already settled down in their respective chairs, and Sam - who was Dean's best man, of course - as well as an angel Dean had never seen before but who was apparently a good friend of Cas' (obviously, or he wouldn't have chosen him as his best man) were already standing beside the altar. The angel who would wed them - Joshua, if Dean recalled the name correctly - was there, too.

John and Mary made their way to their front row chairs as Dean took another minute to ground himself. They had decided to walk down the aisle together, and Dean took Cas' hand in his, grasping it so tightly that he was sure it would bruise if he were a human being.

They made their way to the altar together as the music started to play and came to a halt in front of it, facing each other with their hands entwined.

The ceremony passed in a blur to Dean, and before he knew it they had both said their vows and he was crying and Cas was crying and most of the guests were crying, too (at least most of the human ones, while the majority of the angels just looked on stoically). Even his dad seemed somewhat moved by the whole thing, even as he stubbornly tried to appear cool.

Then came the "I do's" and they exchanged the rings and then they were finally kissing and everyone was cheering and _holy fuck they were married!_

After that there was a seemingly never-ending string of congratulations and hugs and more tears until Dean finally had had enough and demanded that they start in on the food _right the fuck now._

While eating, they all used the special occasion to talk to their lost loved ones, already dreading the end of the day when some of them would return to earth while the others had to stay up here. Dean was especially saddened about having to leave his mom again, like he was every time when he saw her, when they did a time jump to the past or as he and Cas had visited her and John in heaven before the wedding. Although, he thought that it would be even worse for Sam, who had spent a great part of the day talking to her. After all, he'd never really known her and had even less memories of her than Dean had and the older brother wished he could grant him more time with Mary, somehow. 

XXX

It was late night when they concluded that the party should slowly come to an end, since most of the human guests were too tired to function anymore, no matter how hard they fought to stay awake to prolong their stay. Reluctantly, they all went to say goodbye to everyone who had to stay - which ended in another sea of tears - before they made their way to the freshly married couple and Cas took them back to the bunker.

Since it was so late and everyone was tired, Charlie, Garth and the others just crashed in several rooms of the bunker. After all, there were more than enough bedrooms in there. Dean and Cas were the last ones left in the main room, Cas holding a half-asleep Dean upright.

"C'mon, babe, we gotta go to bed before I fall asleep right here", Dean mumbled into the angel's shoulder, followed by a giant yawn. Cas agreed and started to drag Dean down the hall towards their room as he suddenly heard a low noise from the room they just left and came to an abrupt halt.

"What are ya doin', babe?" Dean grumpled sleepily, irritated by his husbands behavior. Cas shushed him gently.

"I thought I heard something in the main room", he whispered and Dean immediately stood more upright and alert, trying his best to shake the tiredness off and be prepared to fight as he followed Cas into the main room.

The whole ignoring-the-sleepiness-and-being-in-full-hunter-mode didn't work as well as he'd wanted and he crashed right into Cas' back, not having realized that the angel had stopped walking again. Grumbling, he righted himself and moved to stand beside Cas and see what made him freeze on the spot.

His eyes went wide, his jaw practically hitting the floor, as he took in the sight before him. There, in the middle of the room stood Gabriel, with a shit-eating grin on his face, and next to him was Mary, looking just as confused as Dean felt.

"I think you forgot something, Dean-o", Gabe called cheerily, shaking him out of his stupor. He took a few steps forwards, coming up to stand right in front of the archangel.

"Gabriel?! We thought you were dead, dammit! What the fuck are you doing here?" Dean demanded, glaring down at the shorter man furiously. Gabriel just smirked and stuck a lollipop, that he'd seemingly pulled out of thin air, into his mouth.

"I'm the Trickster, dumbass. It's not the first time I faked my death, that's not exactly news for you, right? But of course, I had to make an appearance to hand over my wedding gift, didn't I?" he said, gesturing in Mary's direction. Dean frowned.

"Why should I believe that that's not just some cruel joke, huh? I don't trust you, you know? Why should you do this for us?"

"Because I'm awesome, that's why. And I already told you, just consider it my wedding gift. Of course, you're gonna have to share with Sammy, but I guess you'll deal. I'm sure Cassie will be able to tell you that she's real. Now, Dean-o, if you don't mind-"

"Wait!" Dean stopped him from leaving in the last second. "What about my dad?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow disapprovingly.

"Kiddo, even I can't just resurrect people left and right. Believe me, there would be quite a few awesome people that wouldn't have left us so early if I could. And I was pretty sure that you would've chosen her, had I given you the choice between her and your daddy."

"Yeah, of course, and I don't even know how to thank you for this. But what I meant is; won't he be lonely, now that she is not there anymore?"

"Don't worry about your old man, Dean-o. I created a replica of her to stay with him. Now, if you tell one of my dick brothers that I'm not dead, I'll smite you. Say hello to the gigantor from me!" And, with a last wriggle of his eyebrows, he was gone. Dean was still dumb-struck as Cas walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder soothingly.

"He told the truth, beloved. She is real", the angel said softly, his gaze on Mary. She too looked as if she wasn't sure this was really happening. She did, however, come over to the two of them as she noticed the tears that were sliding down her son's cheeks and dripping from his chin silently.

"Don't cry, honey. Please", she said, muffled into his neck where her face was buried as she hugged him. Dean did his best to hold the tears back. He was overwhelmed by a wild mix of emotions - confusion, fear, wariness, love, happiness all crashing down upon him and leaving him dizzy.

After several minutes, he pulled back to look his mother, still sniffling a little.

"I'm sorry, mom. I just can't believe this is actually happing. It's just - it's just too good to be true", Dean said honestly.

"I understand that, Dean, but I can assure you that Gabriel told us the truth. If it would help you, I could go back to heaven and check on your father for you?" Cas offered, taking Dean's hand in his own comfortingly. Dean thought about it briefly, then shook his head.

"Thanks, Babe, but I think it's okay. This'll just need some getting used to, I guess."

"Very well. Do you wish to stay in a room with Mary for the night?" he asked, understanding clearly obvious in his voice and eyes. Mary interrupted them before Dean could answer.

"Don't you _dare_ , mister!" she said warningly, pointing a finger at her older son. "You are _not_ going to leave your husband alone on your wedding night. Not happening." She crossed her arms in front of her chest defiantly; she was clearly not going to let anyone change her mind on this. "I'm perfectly capable of staying in a room by myself, thanks. I'll take a room next to yours, if that helps, but only as long as you can promise me that I'm not going to have to listen to anything no mother ever wants to hear, capiche?" Mary said pointedly, with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk, and Dean blushed bright red at the implication.

"I can assure you that Dean and I will refrain from any sexual activities tonight, Mary. I'm sure he is too tired for that, anyway", Cas promised, causing Dean to turn an even deeper shade of crimson.

"Cas!" he squeaked, scandalized, glaring at the angel. "What the fuck, man?!" Upon noticing his mom, the traitor, giggling maniacally, he turned the glare onto her instead, before turning and walking off into the direction of their bedroom. "You comin'?" he called over his shoulder, not pausing to wait for the two of them.

Once they had Mary settled into the room next to Dean and Cas' and the newlyweds were back in their own room, the exhaustion came back full force. Dean barely managed to strip out of his suit before he collapsed face-first onto the bed. He was distantly aware of Cas getting undressed, too, and climbing into bed next to him. Then, the blankets were suddenly, magically, on top if him and Cas was wrapped around him like an octopus, and seconds later Dean was fast asleep, his last thought being _'Sammy is soo in for a surprise tomorrow'_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said, no promises on that epilogue, but stay tuned! I hope you liked this chapter, I was very unsure about actually bringing Mary back...please tell me what you thought! I love constructive criticism, so don't hesitate to tell me what I could do better next time!


End file.
